1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an urination device, in particular, to a portable urination device.
2. Description of Related Art
For people away from home, the most disturbing problems than how to solve the excretion problems when there without toilets. Even find a public toilet, often encounter the problem of dirty and hygienic public toilet, people often need to use a lot of toilet paper to wipe the toilet or squat toilet, or a lot of toilet paper in the toilet mat makes using public toilet. Squat on sitting on the toilet is often a result of urine splashing while dirty thigh, the case of clothing, and the other to use a lot of toilet paper also appears to be a waste of resources and not environmental. Furthermore, a lot of female users do not want to sit on the toilet because it is dirty but preferring to hold back urine for long time to cause physical illness caused a great deal of the burden, especially to the kidneys.
Therefore, it is one of the important topics that how to provide a portable urination device, which is easy to use and can allows the users do not need to contact the public toilets when in the unclean public toilets.